The present invention relates to a battery terminal connector adapted to connect electric wires to a terminal of a battery, and more particularly to a simple structure of battery terminal, which is inexpensive to manufacture and, can positively be secured to the terminal of the battery.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a battery terminal connector according to the prior art. This structure of battery terminal connector comprises a wire distribution part 3 adapted to receive electric wires 4, and two clamping arms 31 adapted for fastening to a battery terminal 21. The wire distribution part 3 has a plurality of screw holes at the top for the mounting of screws 41 to secure respective electric wires 4. The clamping arms 31 each have an arched rear portion respectively extended from the wire distribution part 3, and a free end terminating in an extension portion 32. The arched rear portions of the clamping arms 31 define split mounting hole 311 adapted to receive the battery terminal 21. After attaching the split mounting hole 311 to the battery terminal 21, a screw bolt 33 is fastened to the extension portions 32 of the clamping arms 31 to secure the clamping arms 31 to the battery terminal 21. This structure of battery terminal connector has drawbacks. Because the arched rear portions of the clamping arms 31 are connected to each other and formed integral with the solid wire distribution part 3, the clamping arms 31 have less resilient power, and a gap may be left between the clamping arms 31 and the battery terminal 21 after installation of the battery terminal connector. Because the clamping arms 31 have less resilient power, much effort should be employed when fastening the clamping arms 31 to the battery terminal 21. During installation, it is complicated to fasten up the screw bolt 33. If the screw bolt 33 is not tightly fastened up, the battery terminal connector may be forced out of position. Further, when fastening up the screw bolt 33 with force, the threads of the screw bolt 33 may be damaged.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal connector, which can easily be installed with less effort. It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal connector, which can positively be secured to the battery terminal to achieve satisfactory electric conducting effect. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a battery terminal connector, which comprises a mounting part and a wire distribution part integral with the mounting part. The mounting part comprises two clamping arms adapted for securing to a terminal of a battery by a screw bolt. The wire distribution part comprises a forwardly extended opening, and two wire distribution portions formed integral with the clamping arms and separated by and displaceable into the forwardly extended opening for receiving a respective electric wire. The forwardly extended opening greatly increases the resilient power of the clamping arms, enabling the clamping arms to be turned inwards and outwards within a wide range for easy installation without causing damage.